vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctus Diabolica
|-|Sanctus= |-|Sanctus Diabolica= |-|The Savior= |-|The False Savior (Depowered)= Summary Sanctus, more commonly known by his followers as "His Holiness," is the leader of the Order of the Sword, the Vicar of Sparda, a previous Supreme General of the Holy Knights and the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 4. As the leader of Fortuna, he is behind all of the actions of the Order, and is the mastermind of their plot to conquer the world using The Savior. He is considered one of the greatest leaders of the Order, and has the total loyalty of the populace. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-B Name: Sanctus Diabolica Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Demonic Priest | Demonic Priest | Demonic Weapon | Attacking Scrapheap Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Aura, Teleportation, Levitation, Forcefields, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Fear Manipulation and Empowerment for his devil form (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Biological Manipulation (Can wield the Devil Sword Sparda without turning into a blob, like Arkham), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while in his devil form, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while in devil form) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|The Savior= All previous abilities, plus Flight, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), and Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Fought with Post-Devil Trigger Nero) | At least City level (Still possessed a portion of Sparda's power) | At least City level (Obtained a portion of Sparda's powers, as well as Nero's) | City level (Is far weaker than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5, likely higher | Likely Class G via sheer size | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class | City Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Post-Devil Trigger Nero) | At least City level | At least City level (City comes apart while it stays whole. Took hits from a non-serious Dante) | City level (Was destroyed by Nero) Stamina: High | Extremely high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Sword of Sparda. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Tens of meters via its size. Tens of kilometers with attacks. | Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Sparda | None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Can die by blades and wounds that would not bother most demons at his level, arrogant and insane, actually believes he can convince someone to let him kill them | Inanimate unless controlled by someone, has no regeneration, controlled by someone who is overconfident and insane (Sanctus), inflexible due to its structure, deadliest attacks designed for use against demons only, if Nero and the Sparda sword are removed from it, it will lose all of its power and just be a large monster with no superhuman abilities at all | Can't even stand. Key: Sanctus | Sanctus Diabolica | The Savior | The False Savior (Depowered) Others Notable Victories: Notables Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Priests Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7